August Blade
August Blade is an upcoming 2D fighting game developed by Outer Limits Co.. It takes place in a world called Rodenia, where a giant, evil organization, known as the Shadow Tribe, has risen from the shadows and is attacking. The game features both a Story Mode, where you play as numerous characters during the attack from the Shadow Tribe, and Multiplayer, where you can play a variety of game modes with your friends or verses a computer. The game will be released Holiday Season, 2012 for the Wii U Gameplay August Blade is a typical 2D fighter. Once you choose your game mode and select your character, you are thrown into a map and are forced to fight another opponent. Each attack you deliver or receive takes away the enemy's or your health. You have 100 health points, and each attack reduces a certain amount. Once one of the two players reach 0 health, the other player wins the round. It is best 2 out of 3; meaning the first to 2 points wins. In options, you can change that, however. The round go as high as 25, meaning a player has to win 13 rounds to win. Controls *A - Regular attack *B - Powerful attack *X - Regular magic *Y - Regular special *A + B - Down attack *X + Y - Up attack *A + X - Down special *B + Y - Up special *A + Y - Up powerful *B + X - Down powerful *Control Stick - Move screen *Control Pad - Move *L - Down magic *R - Up magic *L + R - Magic special *ZL - Block *ZR - Block *ZL + ZR - Spin attack *- - Moves *+ - Start screen Modes *Story Mode - Story Mode is a game mode that follows the epic battles between the Green Dynasty and the Shadow Tribe. You play through the story, fighting numerous other characters, and trying to win the battle against the Green Dynasty. **This mode is the only solo mode in the game. *Versus - In Versus Mode, you can verse either another player or a computer opponent. **Every unlocked character can be chosen, and you can pick one of the many maps to fight on. **You can edit the rules to change the timer, rounds to win, computer difficulty, etc.. **This mode can be played online, as well. *Tournament - Tournament Mode allows you and several other people to join up and fight each other. **It allows up to 16 players, meaning there will have to be 4 players per 1 controller. **Two players will verse each other, and the winner will go on. **The winner of the final fight is declared the ultimate winner, and wins a trophy. **This mode can be played online, but only with 2 people per console. *Championship - The Championship Mode is a mode that forces you to fight every character in the game, in order of character select. **Maps come at random. **If this mode is completed without dying once, a map can be bought. **This mode can be played online, but is altered a slight bit. You and the other player fight side by side versus 2 opponents. The first two opponents would be the first 2 on the character select, the second 2 would be the 3rd and 4th, etc.. *Online - Online Mode allows you and another friend—or just you—to play in a variety of game modes with people around the world. **Versus, Tournament, and Championship mode are all available online. **Online requires a Wi-Fi internet connection to be able to access. *Options - Options Mode is a mode that allows you to change the options of your game. Here, you can select the music for the title screen, character select, and maps, select Story Mode difficulty, change the graphics, load separate game files, see your records in all the modes—both offline and online—and erase your loaded data. Story "Rodenia; a world of peace and prosperity-- or at least that's what most people would have called it many years ago. Over the past several hundred years, a vicious organization, known as the Shadow Tribe, has been emerging from the shadows they once called home. Now, their new home is within the heart of Rodenia; Nia City. The Shadow Tribe is an organization of pure evil. Each member is granted with a type of demonic magic, which is a dark form of the magic used by the semi-demons, given to them by a demon; a demon that goes by the name of Regal. Each member is forced to go through a fierce initiation to prove they are nothing but loyal to them. The Shadow Tribe is bent on world domination, and nothing will stop it. Nothing, except for August, a young man who just so happened to stumble across the Shadow Tribe and the Green Dynasty; a group of semi-demons focused on ridding the world of the Shadow Tribe once and for all. Will August and the Green Dynasty succeed, or will the succumb to the malicious evil of the Shadow Tribe?" Characters There are 24 playable characters in August Blade. 12 of them are default, leaving the other 12 unlockable. There were originally going to be downloadable characters, as well, but that idea was scrapped. Unlockable characters can be unlocked by two methods. The first is meeting certain criteria in Story Mode, and the second is unique to the character. Once every character is unlocked, Championship Mode will be available to play. Default Unlockable Unlocking Criteria Character Bios. Locations Gallery The gallery below contains all pieced of artwork, logos, boxarts, and screenshots of August Blade. {{scroll box|content=